Droped from the Sky
by ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: Marianne loves Hetalia. One day she falls asleep during French Class and wakes up in the world of Hetalia. A dream come true! She soon learns a secret about herself. She's really... Read to find out. This is my friend's Marianna101's. Internet doesn't work properly, updates will be slower, details in chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story my friend Marianna101 is doing... so all the author notes except the ones with italics are going to be hers so here she is! This will be updated once every two weeks. **_

**Hi I am Marianna101! Please be nice to me! I mainly use google translate and maybe my French work if it comes in handy I don't know much French that is why. I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

It was a normal day for me. I watched Hetalia wrote a couple fanfictions and then went to sleep. When I woke up I went to school. During French, before you ask I live in Winnipeg, before the end of the day I somehow must of fell asleep M. Bellard will get mad at me I just know it. He will probably ground me as well, since he is my dad. When I woke up I was on a table in a whole different room! I looked around and saw the characters from Hetalia! I must be dreaming! If I am then I will talk in French because we can't speak English in French, and I have a tendency to sleep talk. I sat on the table knowing I shouldn't (_**Sitting on tables are fun! Everyone should do that more often!**_). For some reason I saw my bag with me (_**Totally going to be useful in the plot later, I just know it!**_). My bag has everything I need, non-fictional books, my notes for each subject, what I need to know to get my Black Belt in Karate, my soccer uniform, my journal and all my scrapbooks. I have to stay after school everyday for a couple hours because my dad is my French teacher.

"Bonjour, je m'appel Marianne Bellard, et vous?" (Hello, my name is Marianne Bellard, and you(Plural You))I asked in French pointing to everyone in the room. I can speak fluent French, seeing I spoke it since I was 3. I spoke English since I was 1. They don't know that. Yes my dad is my French teacher. (_**Didn't you already say that, CRAZY IF YOU TELL ME!**_)

"Parlez-vous Anglais petite fille?" (Do you speak English small girl?)France asked me. Well I think it is France. He wasn't being perverted like he is. I glared at him for calling me small. He looked shocked at me glaring at him, he must of figured out why because he didn't look shocked that much.

"Peut-être un peu... mais pas beaucoup." (Maybe a little... but not much.) I replied back lying with a shrug. I am such a good lyre (_**Bad skill if you ask me... WHY DOES SHE HAVE THIS SKILL!**_) I am still glaring at him. I herd several people laugh.

"Dude, he only said one thing and she glared at him!" I herd someone say with an American accent. I'm guessing it's America (_**DUH! AMERICAN accent must mead it's AMERICA!**_), my favorite character other than Canada.

"Êtes-vous français?" (Are you French?)I was asked by the same guy I think maybe France. Wait he has a rose it must be France.

"Non non non, je suis canadienne." (No no no, I am Canadian.)I replied back.

"Où êtes-vous?" (Where are you from?)I stared at him with my jaw hanging open.

"Canada! Le deuxième plus grand pays dans le monde! Bilingue français et anglais avec ses langues nationales! Jamais perdu une guerre que nous avons été en!" (Canada! The second largest country in the world! Bilingual with French and English with its national languages! Never lost a war we've been in!)I yelled at him. He just scratched his head. "Vous ne savez pas, vous?" (You don't know, do you?) I sighed.

"Il semble familier." (It sounds familiar.)He says slowly. I once again stared at him but this time wide eyed.

I was about to say something when someone with a British accent, possibly England (_**If its a BRITISH accent of coarse its going to be ENGLAND he has a BRITISH accent!**_) said something before I could, "What are you saying?"

"At-il dit «Que faites-vous?" (Did he say 'What are you'?) I asked knowing that he didn't say that. (_**He said that but he added something at the end of it**_)

"Non, il a dit: «Que dites-vous?" (No he said "What are you saying?') He replied back.

I wanted to confuse him so I sang my national anthem the English version. (_**That won't confuse people. Well maybe a couple people...**_)

"O Canada!

Our home and native land!

True patriot love in all thy sons command.

With glowing hearts we see the rise,

The True North strong and free!

From far and wide,

O Canada, we stand on guard for thee.

God keep our land glorious and free!

O Canada, we stand on guard for thee.

O Canada, we stand on guard for thee." I sang as loud as I can. When I was singing I herd a soft voice coming from behind me sing along with me. That was probably Canada (_**It's defiantly going to be CANADA singing the CANADIAN anthem!**_), my favorite character.

"J'ai pensé que vous ne saviez pas l'anglais?" (I thought you didn't know English?)France asked me in French.

"Je chante ce que tous le jours." (I sing that everyday.)Was my reply.

"Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît de sortir alors que nous continuons notre rencontre s'il vous plaît?" (Can you please get out while we continue our meeting please?)He asked me politely.

"Non! Je ne prends pas de commandes! Je n'ai pas même écouter des gens que je ne connais pas! Je ne vous connais pas!" (No! I don't take orders! I don't even listen to people I don't know! I don't know you!)I said wanting to know what that meeting is all about. (**_You know him... well from an anime, but that is still knowing him!_**)

"Très bien! A une condition ... Descendre la table s'il vous plaît." (Fine! On one condition... Get off the table please.)He said after a while. (_Please tell me she say's 'Sitting on tables are so much fun!'_)

I jumped off the table and then said "Voilà!" (_**BORING**_) (There!/Here!/Here it is! ect ect)They started the meeting, and it was only about Global Warming.(**Very similar to the first episode but not exactly**) I took out a book on Bloddy Mary from birth to death, she's my favorite morarch to learn about other than her half sister Elizabeth I, because I got bored (_**You can never be bored around the HETALIA CREW!**_). "Vous damner! Vous ne devez pas verrouiller votre sœur dans la tour maudite de Londres!" (Damn you! You shouldnt lock up your sister in the damned Tower of London!)I screamed at the top of my lungs at the book. Everyone stared at me weirdly. Normaly I would of woken up by now, maybe this isn't a dream... (_**Duh Duh DUH!**_)

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short and it's mainly translations I couldn't think of anything else to write. See you in two weeks!**

_**Marianna It wasn't as short as my first chapter I wrote... Well without translations and everything I said, maybe shorter than my first chapter... but it made me laugh! I can't wait for the next one Marianna! Merci beaucoup for this chapter!**_


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE-PLEASE READ!

**I'm sorry but Marianna is sick and she is the one writing this one... She also has to catch up on her school work with the DAMED TEACHER STRIKE! Sorry but we both hate it... Anyways until after school ends we won't update any story... well maybe one or two chapters... Also to say sorry we both will write an extra long chapter like 3-5k long... I... We are terribly sorry for your inconvenience... Yea wish Marianna well! GET WELL SOON MARIANNA!**


	3. Extra 1: Meeting Norway

**Since the internet isn't working on the computer with my story I will do one-shots on meeting the characters, until it works...**

**Let's just say, everyone knows Marianne knows their secret, they find out in chap 2...**

**I don't own Hetalia nor the lyrics I use**

**Meeting Norway (Cuz I wanted to do something like this since like a few days ago...)**

"So your Norway?" I asked Norway, already knowing the answear.

"Yes I am." Norway said emotionlessly.

"Do you know this song?" I asked and started singing part of the song.

_"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?_

_Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?" _(**I hate the song!**)

Norway looked mad for some reason, "I don't like that song." he told me.

"KAY!" I yelled out, disturbing everyone around me.

**THAT IS ALL INTERNET DOESN'T WORK WHERE MY WORK IS SAVED ON! Sorry for this being so short...**


End file.
